


Love is Strange

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: The Scoundrel and the Wizard [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing References, M/M, Oral Sex, first time sex with each other, lip syncing, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: After the events of "The Pelvic Sorcery of Stephen Strange" and "Your Worship", Peter and Stephen meet again and Peter requests a private show.Contains a lot of references to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. Can be read alone.





	Love is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm gonna rearrange my series in chronological order to be helpful. But I think each piece can be read alone to be honest. 
> 
> I saw GOTG 2 last week and I knew I needed to write this or possibly a fic where Yondu gives Stephen the "shovel talk". What do y'all think? Should I tackle that next?

**Love is Strange**

Of course, it didn’t take long for Peter and Stephen to bump into each other after the incident with the Krylorians. Whether or their reunion was up to fate or little sorcery could not be seen and neither party dwelled on it too long before Stephen took Peter up on the drink offer.

 The other Guardians came along, but the two stumbled out of the bar, leaving an irate Gamora yelling at Rocket to give a robot waiter back his head and Drax trying to flirt with a creature whose gender was up for debate, but had definitely beat Drax in an arm-wrestling contest so Drax was now explaining to the winner how many ways he wanted to mate with “her.”

Peter and Stephen made it back to the Milano, Peter’s arm around Stephen to support him. Stephen tried to not to draw attention to himself when he went off world for non-Sorcerer Supreme business so he left the Cloak back at the Sanctum and he was dressed more casually, in jeans and a David Bowie t-shirt, with a leather jacket thrown over it. The shirt had inspired Peter and they stumbled into his room belting out one of his greatest hits.

_“There’s a starman waiting in the sky. He’d like to come and meet us, but he thinks he’d blow our minds!”_

Stephen laughed, “It’s so appropriate, Starman.”

Peter gave Stephen a light bump on the shoulder, “Hey that’s Star _Lord_ to you.”

“Ha sure, whatever.”

“But what are you saying, that I blew your mind?”

“What with your complete inability to stay out of trouble?”

“Nah, with my charm, and my fighting abilities.” Peter brought up an arm and flexed it, “And my impressive masculine physique.”

The alcohol in his system made it so Stephen couldn’t stop a blush blooming across his sharp cheekbones. He had noticed how muscular Peter was, it was impossible not to. Earlier that night Stephen had griped hold of Peter’s bicep when he had stumbled on the way to the bar, and the solid muscle, which Stephen couldn’t even fit his hand around halfway, had made his mouth go dry. Luckily, in their current predicament, Peter was too drunk to notice Stephen’s physical reaction and simply walked over to the bed in his quarters, kicking off his boots and sitting down on the edge.

Stephen came and sat down next to Peter and nudged the Guardian’s shoulder with his. “And what about me? Did I blow your mind?”

“With your amazing Flashdance tribute while you were on a magical mission acting undercover as a stripper? My brain is still in shambles.”

“I made a good first impression then?”

“One for the record books.” Peter’s attention focused up on the ceiling on the spaceship. “You ever thought of uh, giving another performance?”

“What? As a stripper? Maybe if the situation called for it, but I don’t see how that’s going to happen.”

Peter swung his eyes down on the floor and coughed. “What if I asked really nicely?”

Stephen let out a fake gasp. “Peter Jason Quill! I am a respected professional, I have a medical degree and a PhD and I am also the Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts! I am not some…private dancer!”

Peter giggled, “Like the song.”

“Yeah, Tina Turner, 1984. But anyway, let’s not change the subject. Why should I put on a private show for you?”

“It’s my birthday.”

“No. It’s not. And how the hell would you know when your birthday is anyway?”

“Well, think of all the birthdays I missed out on then. The big milestones, all past me by! I am owed this by the universe!”

“The universe does not owe you the sight of me dancing around taking off my clothes!”

Peter dramatically fell back on to the bed, “Well alright, I guess you’re retired then. My dream is dead.”

Stephen bit his lip, wondering how far he wanted the evening to go. Him and Peter had been dancing around each other since the strip club incident. It was obvious that they were both attracted to each other and the longing looks and lingering touches were starting to make the other Guardians complain. Just hours before Drax had loudly asked why Peter didn’t just “copulate” with the sorcerer already. Peter had awkwardly laughed it off, but Stephen was beginning to see his point. Peter and him weren’t teenagers, the grey streaks in his hair made that one obvious. This was getting ridiculous and why didn’t Stephen just move this along?

Stephen sighed and stood up, “Okay.”

Peter sat up on the bed. “What?”

Stephen walked over to Peter’s tape player, and pulled out a cassette tape from his jacket pocket and opened the player. “I got this for you. I remembered you liked Flashdance and I thought you may also have a fondness for Dirty Dancing. It came out in 1987, so you were still Earthside.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, my mom took me to see it in at the multiplex a couple of times. She loved Patrick Swayze. Said he had a cute butt, heh. But yeah, the other kids in my class were super jealous, none of their moms was gonna take them to see a film with that title. Especially not in Missouri.”

“Well I brought you the soundtrack. One of the greatest in film history; went multi-platinum and spent 18 weeks at number one on the Billboard charts.” Stephen clicked the door of the music player shut.

“Dude you know I love your music knowledge, and getting to talk music with you, but what is this leading to?”

The room was filled with the soft sounds of a song and Stephen swung around to meet his eyes. He started to move his hips to the music and then lips started moving to the lyrics.

 _“Loveeee, love is strange.”_ Stephen pointed to himself at the last word.

“Oh. My. God.” said Peter.

 _“Lot of people, take it for a game. Once you get it you never want to quit, no no.”_ Stephen pouted and shook his head, slipping off his jacket slowly.

 _“After you've had it, you're in an awful fix.”_ Stephen punctuated the line with swinging his jacket around and flinging it off into Peter’s face. Peter was paralyzed and didn’t catch it in time, getting hit in the face. Nevertheless, he continued to stare in shock.

 _“Many people don't understand, no no. They think loving is money in the hand.”_ Stephen brought his hands up and sensually stroked them up and down his sides, before seizing the ends of his shirt and lifting it up over his head. He dumped it by his feet.

 _“Your sweet loving is better than a kiss when you leave me sweet kisses I miss.”_ At this point Stephen had approached Peter and put his hands on Peter’s thighs, leaning down to bring their mouths together. Before Peter could make a move though, Stephen spun off in the opposite direction, to the far side of the room.

Stephen grabbed hold of one of the pipes connected to the wall, and when the music called, _“Sylvia!”_ he looked up over his shoulder in feigned surprise. “ _Yes Mickey_?” he mouthed to a non-existent figure off to Peter’s side.

_“How do you call your loverboy?”_

At this point Stephen’s attention spun back onto Peter, “ _Come’ere loverboy_!”

_“And if he doesn’t answer?”_

Stephen batted his lashes, beckoning Peter with a finger, _“Oh loverboy.”_  

_“And if he STILL doesn’t answer?”_

Stephen started to slink toward Peter, who was sit sitting on the bed, with a sway in his hips, _“I simply say: Baby, ohh baby, my sweet baby, you’re the one.”_ Once he got to Peter he emphasized the last word with a poke to the man’s chest.

Peter Quill broke, Stephen’s striptease had left him painfully hard, and he couldn’t do anything but surge forward and grab Stephen’s around the waist, flinging him back on the bed. He slammed their lips together as the music still crooned, “ _Ohhh baby”_.

Peter started to kiss up down Stephen’s neck, “Stephen Strange, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Ohh the Graduate, another great soundtrack, 1968—“

Peter sat up, looking Stephen straight in the eye, “Seriously, Stephen is this the time to show off?”

“Well why don’t you shut me up, loverboy?”

Peter smirked, “Will do, Sylvia.”

Peter slithered down the bed, until his knees were against the floor. He made quick work of Stephen’s jeans and boots, and finally Stephen was laid out in the bed only in his boxers.

“Hungry Eyes,” by Eric Carmen was now playing on the soundtrack and Peter couldn’t help but look up and lip sync along as he stroked up and down Stephen’s cloth-covered erection. “ _With these hungry eyes, one look at you and I can't disguise. I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I.”_

Stephen let out a laugh, as he was suppressing moan, and picked up a foot and nudged Peter’s shoulder, “Stop teasing, and blow me you goof. I think I earned it.”

“You sure did, baby.”

Peter took out Stephen’s cock and started to pump it up and down before swallowing it.

Stephen let out a gasp, “Oh Star Lord, you’ve done this before.”

“Yeah, I thought my reputation preceded me,” said Peter with a pop but he licked a long stripe up Stephen’s cock and went back to it. Stephen let his hand stay on the back of Peter’s head, stroking through blonde locks.

They didn’t make it through another song before Stephen was tensing up, and cumming into Peter’s mouth, the Guardian happily swallowing it all down.

Stephen fell back into the bed, gasping while Peter continued to lay kisses and the occasional lovebite on the inside of Stephen’s thighs.

Once Stephen had caught his breath he called, “Come’ere loverboy.”

Peter bounced back up on the bed, his thighs straddling Stephen’s legs, and gathered the sorcerer up in his strong arms, kissing his lips fiercely.

Between kisses, Stephen managed to get out, “Peter you’re still clothed.” To make that clear, he reached forward and cupped the bulge straining the front of Peter’s pants.

Peter’s face burst into a smile as he struggled to stand up, “Oh my turn? I want to do it to ‘Time of My Life.’ I hope your arm strength is up to it babe, because you gotta catch me like--”

“No time, I needed you in me yesterday,” said Stephen tugging Peter forward by his belt. He helped Peter struggle out of his clothes and finally Stephen got to lay back and admire Peter Quill in all of his naked glory.

Stephen let a hand linger down Peter’s pec and onto his abs. “Damn I want to do _everything_ with you. You’re so…big.”

“Really?” asked Peter looking down at his erect cock, “I don’t really have a frame of reference, you’re the first other Terran I’ve fornicated with, you see.”

“I meant your muscles, Peter, but yes, if you’re wondering, your dick is respectable.”

“Well I hope I can help you, have the time of your life. With my muscles and my dick.”

“Peter?”

“Yes, babe?”

“Shut up and don’t ruin this for me.”

“Can do.”

Peter reached over into a drawer and got the lube, “How do you want to do this?”

“On my back, I want to hold on to your shoulders.”

“You think you’re flexible enough, old man?”

“I’m the Sorcerer Supreme, Peter, I can do anything. Plus, I regularly do yoga, so I should be able to handle it.”

Peter quickly prepared Stephen and was pushing into him, staring down at Stephen’s face. “God,” ground out Peter, “I’ve wanted to do this since you dropped that bucket of water on you on that stage.”

“I would’ve let you.”

They were both too occupied to notice “Yes” by Merry Clayton playing. But if they hadn’t been, Stephen would’ve surely rolled his eyes at the appropriate-ness of the lyric, “ _Yes, we're gonna make love it's gonna be tonight_ ”. Luckily, their moans and gasps drowned out the would-be corny moment.

xxxx

Later the tape had finished and both men were lying in Peter’s bed, completely sated. Peter had dozed off, but Stephen was still awake, and he thought it would be best if he got back to the Sanctum. He was sure the Cloak was starting to fret.

He wriggled out from underneath Peter’s arm and climbed up off the bed. He began his search for his clothes, picking up the discarded articles. While he was doing so he didn’t notice the other occupant in the room stand up and make his way to the tape player.

_“Stayyy, just a little bit longer, please, please, please, please, please, tell me you’re going to.”_

Stephen turned around with a laugh, to see a Peter giving him big puppy eyes as he started to come forward, mouthing along, “ _Now your daddy don’t mind, and your mommy don’t mind. If we have another dance, just one more time.”_

Peter got to Stephen just for the singer to go falsetto so he could dramatically fall to his knees, _“Oh won’t you stayyyy just a little bit longer? Please let me hear you say you will.”_ Peter had his hands together, begging Stephen.

“Okay, okay! How could I say no to that? I’ll stay the night.” Stephen dropped his clothes on the floor and let Peter tug him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked my little rowboat of a ship, tell me in a comment. And you can follow me on Twitter @ladyemma91 or on Tumblr iwasthesouthernpansy


End file.
